Of Unexpected problems and situations
by TallSmallAndInbetween
Summary: After a night of passion, Felicia has to face the consequences. But will she have to face them with her boyfriend Ludwig or on her own, With an over bearing Roman Catholic brother dealing with his own problems she is forced to keep her problems to herself.
1. Chapter 1

GerIta.

Of Unexpected problems and solutions

Week 4, Pizza's, birds and bugs.

"Ehy! Listen up ragaza, you have any problems with that German bastard and I'll fucking kill him!" Lovinito sped off, pushing down on the accelerator with far too much force.

Felicia sighed as she picked up her gucci bag from the pavement and headed towards the large oak doors that kept the summer heat locked out. The outside was blazing hot in the summer heat, giving rise to a wave of wild life and insects. Croaking and chirping away with the rolling breeze.

This was the complete oposite to how she felt.

The door opened before she even managed to grasp at the painted handle. "Oh! Hallo Feli!" Gilbert's silver hair flared shocking white in the sun, as his face apeared from the gloomy hall. "Luddy's in his study, go right in!"

"Ciao Gilbert!" He moved out of her way, givin gher access to the cool air of the hallway "Thanks alot!"

"E-eh Felicia, emr are you feeling okay? Your looking a little pale"

"aha, well im feeling a little bit sick but, I'll be fine" Felicia sped off into the left hall, kicking up dust as she did.

As she jumped into the study, pens scattered evrywhere. Ludwig looked startled, trying to pick up the pens before they rolled off the end of the desk.

"Feli! You made me jump." He began clicking the mouse to the right of his computer frantically. "D-dont just come in like that, you should knock!"

"Ehh...is'nt that just for your bedroom when I'm not staying?" The small Italian Girl just cocked her head in her confusion

Ludwig gave a shaky laugh and got up from the padded Chair to see to her. They both embraced each other, Feliciana hugging tighter than Ludwig. She dragged him to the chair and made him sit, before she then climbed into his lap "Im kinda hungry for pizza...with chicken...and bacon!"

"Y-you just got in! And you want to start cooking!?"

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooked chicken, dough and bacon. The large windows were doust with condensation, the speckles of water gliding down the pane.

"Ehh...maybe this wasnt such a good idea..." She sped out of the room and to the toilet, wretching as she went.

"Fe-felicia! OI! Felicia! Whats wrong." Ludwig ran out after her screaming his head off as he went.

He found her vomiting into the basin, the hair sticking to her forehead. She sat there on the floor, her body shaking. Her breath just the same.

"What the hell is wrong!"

"kesesese, I know why" Gilbert stood in the hallway towering over the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions and denial

**(Sorry that it took so long but- I feel like i improved alot so yeah... Reviews?)**

It wasn't exactly easy going when Roma picked Felicia up, she had spontaneously gone into a mood with Ludwig with the smallest thing. Pasta. He didn't want her to be sick again so he stopped her from cooking. The trio had just left the oven on so the pizza burned. Ludwig got her to eat foods like crackers and such.

"But why can't I, I'm hungry!"

"Nien, eat some crackers. I'm not having you throw up your guts again." Ludwig was worried, of course he was.

She always gave him a reason but well, she hadn't ever been sick over something like this. Sure there was that time with the sushi after she first tried it. That was only once though, Felicia had been like this all weekend.

"It's not fair! Crackers are…..bleh!" She pouted, using her large puppy dog eyes to her advantage. It's not like he could refuse her forever.  
"Will you just wait till you get home then!? Ad-least then you can stay in bed." Ludwig pleaded.

It had been like this all weekend, Ludwig says no, Felicia pouts, Ludwig says no, Felicia screams, Felicia cries, constantly. All weekend.

"Why! Why can't I just cook some damn food! I'm not a child; I can deal with my own problems! If I'm sick then it's my own fault!" She sobbed into her hands.

"Why are you freaking out at everything? You know why and it's a completely justified reason to stop you! Just go to bed or something until Roma arrives!"

She screamed at the German and stormed off into her bed room. "You're an asshole!"

She fell to the floor and sobbed into her arms. She wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't tell any one, she couldn't complain. She couldn't go to the doctors. How could she!?  
Romano would kill her. Pregnant at nineteen with a 23 year old, Grandpa was probably turning in his grave. Abortion was out of the option. She continued to sob in her room.

Gilbert stood on the other side of the door, listening to the sobs and after math of the trivial argument. Poor thing, really, caught in something she shouldnt have to face. He could ad-least make her feel better, for his brother anyway.

"Feli?" Gilbert cooed through the crack in the door.

"G-go a-ah-away!" Her sobs drew thick patterns into her speech.  
"Come on Feli, I know whats wrong!"

"w-WHAT!" Felicia shrieked

"Your condition!" He sighed. it was obvious.. to some one who looked at the situation in a differet life that is.

Feliciana threw the door open and dragged the Prussian in "How!?"

The duo stood, staring at each other. Feliciana in tears and Gilbert holding a look of sorrow upon his face. He wasn't quite sure what to do.  
Feliciana wiped her eyes on her sleeves, the light blue material now a navy from the heavy water. Her crystalline eyes scrunched up, giving a free fall to the tears that seeped into her hair and jumper.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her frame and chimed to her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Ludwig will understand and Roma.. Roma will warm up eventually to it... Besides it gonna' have an awesome uncle like me to look after it!"

Felicia gave a small chuckle and sighed. The tears were stopping but she felt like curling up into a ball and crying her self to sleep in the corner.  
"Lets tell Luddy... okay?!"

Felicia shot her head up to meet his scarlet eyes. "A- are you sure he wont get mad at me?!

"Its his fault too! Don't worry, he wouldn't..." He gave his signature laugh, attempting to lift the Italian girl's spirits.  
She seemed unconvinced.

"Even if he does...I'll beat the crap out of him!" She gave another light smile.

-  
"Pregnant!?" Ludwig sat on the woven fabric sofa, jaw agape.

"S-si.." Feliciana looked down, avoiding the blond haired mans gaze, which was now locked to her stomach.

"I-im so sorry... I'll do everything to make this right! I promise!" Ludwig shifted over to her, grabbing at her hand.

"You never meant for it to happen...so its okay... I guess." She picked up her feet off the floor and hugged her knee's to her chest.

"...I'm gonna look after you both you know!" Lugwig held the same determined face that he had when training. The face of absolute devotion.

"Kesese! I told you!" Gilbert snickered. Looking at the sight before him. Really, how could she doubt him, even for a moment?


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think Romano will say!? Felicia sighed, tucking her legs up to her body.

"I-I dont know but... He can't react that badly can he?" Lugwig wraped an arm around her shoulders.

The weekend had past quickly meaning that soon Romano would be knocking down on the door demanding Felicia be returned to his custody.

"Im only 17! I cant afford a baby! What would Grandpa say?" Her head fell into her arms as she sighed. "He is gonna kill me isnt he?"

Ludwig stayed silent, not sure about how she may react to either option. There wasn't any really, If he wanted to get by until the red ferrari pulled up to the curb later on.  
The hour and a halve didn't tick quickly, The two just sat there staring idely at the TV. Not talking, not looking at each other, just staring. Taking no information from the moving images.

Gilbert occasionally came in, attempting small talk and to break the cold silence , to no avail.  
A text message stopped it all.

"I had better go, he's out the front... see ya!" She gave halve a smile, a shadow of the original bright eyed full face smile.  
"Goodbye Felica... D-don't tell him without me ja?! Its my fault as well... you shouldn't have to take the brunt of it okay!" Ludwig gave a weak smile, assuring, if only slightly, his lover.  
She giggled weakly. "Bye!"

She trudged over to her brothers car, mud splattered around the rims. The flower beds that were once perfect and prim were turned over. The tulips were broken and spread apart.  
"Erm... what did yo-"  
"NEVER MIND! Get in!" He revved the engine, flowers spitting up from the mud.

"Oh my God, Ludwigs gonna kill you! You broke his flower beds!" Felicia gasped, giggling slightly as they sped down the block.

Romano brought the car to a halt at the red light hanging up over the street. He smirked to his younger sister, pressing his foot on the pedal. "Hahahah! Oh well! Its not like I care, whats a bastards flowers to me?"

The car ride was short, with Romano speeding through the town, foot kept firmly in a downwards position! Feli ran straight up the stairs when she got into the house. Any time with Romano was best left avoided. She wasn't ready...not yet. And she promised Ludwig!

"Food will be ready in an hour, m'kay?"

"Yeah Roma... I need to... sort out some stuff okay! Bye~!" She took the stairs in bounds, two at a time. She slammed the bed room door shut, breaking the silence and isolating her self in the room. "Right!... Diary... Diary... Ah!"

She fell back onto her butt, rocking back and forth for a while as she thought about the day.  
_"Dear Diary._

_This weekend I told Ludwig. I can't really say how im feeling about his reaction. He was shocked. Sii. Really shocked... I guess its not like I didn't expect him to be but well I guess I hoped._  
_He promised that we would tell Romano together.. so yay! I really don't know if I could tell him on my own. He's so scary when he gets mad and I mean madder than usual!. He would probably flip totally out._

_I know I'm being stupid but I can't get rid of a baby! Not like that... Knowing what Id have done when I'm older... raising a family... knowing that I wouldn't see one of my children's faces... I'd be a monster... even if its only in my eyes... No I couldn't._

_But... Gilbert actually helped out a lot! He talked to me most of the weekend when I was in the kitchen. We kept having to come back in to make me something else for me to eat! It was fun though! We got more dough on the ceiling than we did in the pan! Ludwig kept in his study most of saturday... Gilbert said he was already looking for a second job. I guess I forget about how much he panic's about every little thing! Even though... I suppose this isn't little... Its the biggest thing thats gonna happen in my life!_

_As long as Ludwigs is with me... I think I'm gonna be okay! But... I don't want Romano to leave me... I love him just as much as Lud... and I will just as much as this baby... I want us to be a family.. Together!"_

She closed the diary, smiling more now. Venting thing in there help's a lot. Some things she just can't talk about to other people... at least not until she was ready! She looked over to the clock beside her bed. She still had just over halve an hour to kill.

Well the ps2 was just sitting in the corner, She guessed she could play it for a while. It was already connected up. She never did finish Rule of rose after all. "Hmm! Luddy and Roma would be horrified if they knew Antonio had gotten this for me!"

She laughed to herself. Loading up the game into the console. Hopefully this would distracted her from this weekend's madness and awkward silence. Pooky jumped in from the tall oak tree by the bay window, Staring at her owner as her face fixated on the screen before her.


End file.
